


Battle-weary

by gracca_amorosa



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracca_amorosa/pseuds/gracca_amorosa
Summary: An orc and her human beau find comfort after a battle





	Battle-weary

Igmut came in the door covered in blood and sweat, and it gave Lina, her human beau, a shock. The sight of her like this, bloodied and unwashed, always wounded her, no matter how many times she came home like this. And no matter how many times Lina fussed over her, brow creased and a little frown bringing out her dimples, Igmut’s heart thudded in her chest and a flush of pleasure rose in her cheeks.

Igmut peeled off her bloodstained clothes and Lina got a whiff of horses and musk, and ran a critical eye over Igmut’s upper body, looking for any wounds but seeing none. No fresh ones, at least – her older scars made a tapestry across her dark green skin that Lina knew like a map. Her gaze lingered on the taut little muscles that ran up and down her stomach, her chest, her arms, and then up her arched neck until she caught Igmut’s gaze flickering over her own form, and the two of them laughed. They had been together for a long time now, but still after a battle they were like a new couple, nervous and giddy. The adrenaline from the fight was still lingering in Igmut and the chaotic energy from Lina’s shock was trying to find its way out now that the danger had passed, making her fingertips tingle and itch to move.

Slowly, achingly, Igmut rose and made her way to the bath that she knew was waiting for her. Lina had made sure she had this small comfort after every battle, no matter what. It was always piping hot, almost too hot to touch but this meant it well dulled Igmut’s pains.

The bath smelled of roses, lavender, eucalyptus. Steam poured off of the water so thick it made the tub invisible. She lowered herself in inch by inch and sighed heavy and dreamily when she was fully submerged. She closed her eyes and sat back while Lina gathered soaps and towels and rolled her sleeves up to her elbows. Carefully she washed her lover head to toe. This ritual too was important to them, being clean after battle had something to do with it, but it was an excuse for Lina to feel her lover, to make sure she had no broken bones, and just to feel the firm body of her after being too long apart.

Scrubbing hard to get the dirt off of Igmut, Lina’s fingers then circled her breasts, flicking thumbs over her nipples then sliding down over her thighs and between them. Gently, kissing Igmut’s neck, she slid two fingers between her folds and onto her clit. For a long while she kneeled behind her lover and caressed her clit, supporting her head on her own chest as she called out her name. When the orgasm shuddered through Igmut, Lina kissed her deeply and finished washing her. 

Igmut let Lina towel her off, sitting on a little stool while Lina circled her and ran her gentle hands over her, and Igmut’s eyes fluttered closed at the touch. Igmut slid Lina into her lap and then leaned her back into her chest to that they were both facing their fire pit. They were warm and comfortable and dry. Igmut cupped Lina’s breast in her clean, warm hands before sliding a hand down and spreading her thighs. This time it was Igmut who slid fingers into her lover, and the two of them rocked together with pleasure. The fire was almost dead by the time Igmut was done with her.

Exhausted, Igmut collapsed onto their furs-covered bed and held her arm out, one finger crooking to Lina, standing at the doorway, to come over and join her. With a little yip Lina launched herself into Igmut’s arms, pressing herself so close into her side and her shoulder that Igmut was sure they would become one person.

Igmut told Lina of the battle in whisper, a grand tale that was only a little bit embellished, and Lina fell asleep in her arms, head on her shoulder and soft breathing rustling her hair.


End file.
